


she will (not) know

by Lobelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Асока Тано не знает, как на самом деле изменила его жизнь.И, возможно, уже не успеет узнать.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 8





	she will (not) know

**Author's Note:**

> Да, это мое новое ОТП, прошу любить и жаловать х)  
> АУ, где Асока спасает Кэла на Бракке и присоединяется в итоге к миссии "Богомола".
> 
> Иллюстрации: https://sun9-18.userapi.com/c205528/v205528182/1cca5/sdPD1nxcW-U.jpg https://sun9-11.userapi.com/c205528/v205528182/1ccad/fhlALc3bfuE.jpg

\- Беги! - кричит Асока, активируя свои мечи. - Я его задержу!

Кэлу оставлять ее не хочется до дрожи, до исступленно ноющей боли - там, где сердце. Кэл даже представить не в состоянии, каково ей сражаться с постоянно преследующим призраком ее вины, который теперь обрел плоть.

Он со своим разобрался еще на Датомире, а ей это предстоит только сейчас.

Кэлу оставлять ее не хочется, но выбора нет. Этот голокрон не должен достаться Империи, а единственный шанс его уберечь - бежать, пока есть возможность.

_Она знает, на что идет._

Но Кэл смотрит, как скрещиваются ее мечи с алым клинком Вейдера, и как наяву видит ее на борту "Богомола": озорно улыбающуюся, мгновенно находящую общий язык с BD-1, сидящую рядом, плечом к плечу, украдкой бросающую на него взгляды, когда думает, что он не замечает.

Носящую в себе глубоко затаенную боль из-за того, что случилось с ее учителем.

Асока Тано, яркая, отзывчивая и смешливая, самая храбрая из всех, кого он встречал.

Асока Тано никогда не сдается.

Асока Тано не знает, как на самом деле изменила его жизнь.

И, возможно, уже не успеет узнать.

Кэл приходит в себя медленно.

Он смутно помнит, как убегал от Вейдера, как тот навис над ним, как Асока вновь выскочила откуда-то из темноты позади него и преградила своему бывшему учителю дорогу.

Как он отчаянно греб к поверхности, увлекая ее бесчувственное тело с собой, теперь уже отпускать не желая ни на мгновение.

\- Асока! - выдыхает он, приподнимаясь и тут же морщась от резкой боли в боку.

\- В порядке она, в порядке, - успокаивающим тоном произносит склонившийся над ним Гриз, но Кэлу этого недостаточно.

Кэлу нужно ее увидеть.

\- У вас получилось, - Гриз мягко похлопывает его по плечу.

\- Получилось... - повторяет Кэл, и внутри разливается робкое тепло. - Где она?

\- Там, - указывает Гриз и тут же вскрикивает: - Эй, подожди! - но Кэл, мгновенно вскочив, несется туда, куда он указал, позабыв про рану.

Асока, действительно целая и невредимая, о чем-то разговаривает с Цере. В груди становится горячо и невероятно легко.

А потом она замечает его и в следующее мгновение бросается ему на шею так порывисто, что он едва на ногах удерживается.

И с таким же порывом целует.

Но отстраняется почти сразу и отпускает, пока Кэл осознает происходящее.

\- Спасибо, что спас меня, - говорит тихо, и на ее щеках проступает что-то, подозрительно напоминающее румянец.

Кэлу ничего не остается, как расплыться в дурацкой улыбке до ушей.

Асока Тано знает, как на самом деле изменила его жизнь.

Теперь - точно знает.


End file.
